


[Translation] 性感直男抗暴记 Sexy, Straight and Struggling

by Centaury



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Consent Play, Dildos, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, E-stim, Electro-stim, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Humans bought and sold, Humans used as Sex Objects, Illegal Auctions, Implied Abduction, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Trafficking, Small case-fic as an excuse for lots of smut, Sting Operation, Stockades, Suggestibility, Undercover Work, Video Cameras, roleplaying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centaury/pseuds/Centaury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of all，I should apologize to Besina. I had been annoying her to give me additional post permissions. It was really provoking.  Please accept my apologies. Thank you.</p><p>故事概要：<br/>John和Sherlock在一起有段日子了。这时，一桩失踪案使Sherlock查到一个贩卖人口的团伙——许多年轻俊朗的直男的失踪正是拜其所赐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 商议

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Besina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sexy, Straight and Struggling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043008) by [Besina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/pseuds/Besina). 



    John趴到他那躺在床上的爱人身上，让激情的吻从Sherlock的胸口慢慢游移到双唇。

    Sherlock哼哼着吻回去。

    自打那天早上侦探醒来、并从他男友那儿享受到一个热情到难以置信的早安口活儿开始，他们就在商量一个案子的事。

    鉴于他们已经在一起了， John明白没必要为侦探在绝妙的性爱之后马上把念头转到罪案上而烦恼。这就是Sherlock运转的方式，何况这并不意味着他的男友会忘记回报他的纵容，恰恰相反,每当一个案子解决后Sherlock专注于John的那种方式简直无与伦比。

    他们眼下正在着手的案子一开始貌似只是普通的失踪案，渐渐将他们引向了近期另外几桩人员失踪案，进而显现出他们需要抓获的是一个绑架和贩卖人口的团伙。

    不同寻常的是，这个犯罪团伙的目标都是些年轻俊朗、性向普通的 ** _男人_** 。好些人刚刚在近几个月里不见了踪影，但他们的消失一直没被和非法性交易联系到一块，直到其中几个人在一个声名狼藉的俱乐部里被人认了出来，他们在那里的密室中被出租给一些阔佬。看起来是存在一个面向男性客户（包括直的、弯的和其他性癖的）的交易市场，为那些会亢奋于利用被削弱力量的直男来取乐的人提供服务——这种令人厌恶的性爱活动重点在于羞辱对方，以及使作恶者从中获得掌权的快感，而不在于吸引力。

    打入该团伙内部似乎是个好办法，然而作为一个陌生的圈外人想渗透进去并没那么容易。Sherlock制定了一项计划，而John一如既往的保护欲过剩。

    医生拉开他俩之间的距离以便看着侦探的双眼，“你确定要做这个吗？Sherlock？我是说，装装样子是一回事，但你当真打算像这样做个全套？你可是安排了一大堆花活啊。”

    “我能应付的来。没准还挺有意思的呢。”   

    “好吧，我确信其中一部分会挺有趣儿，但5个钟头以及接下来的一整晚看起来也太过分了。”

    “你忘了还有第二天早上。”

    “我说的只是你被迫连动都不能动的时长——那会令你精疲力竭的。”

    “我有过在更糟的情况下一动不动的经历，而且一旦真的精疲力尽了，我才不会在乎自己还能摆什么姿势。不管怎么说，你还是忘了提第二天早上的安排。”

    “对，好吧，到时候你还是会被困住，但并不会持续那么长的时间了啊。”

    Sherlock又退开了一点，冲John挑起眉毛，轻巧地转移了话题：“你觉得你能扮演好自己的角色吗？你得确保它令人信服。”

    “哦，我会表现得足以令人信服的，特别是如果我把这当作在玩角色扮演——对我来说困难的是当那个混蛋露面来买你时怎么才能不往他脑袋里射颗子弹。”

    “那咱们可得把枪清了膛才行。”

    “没门儿。”

    Sherlock把John拉进另一个吻里。

 


	2. 准备工作

    搞齐他们所需的材料花去几天时间，然后还得把它们在公寓里装置起来。当最终完工时，只见一个赤身裸体的Sherlock被捆在一个高耸、坚固、方框形的立柱上。那东西从Sherlock床脚旁的地板一直延伸到天花板，而他被一些工业级强度的宽尼龙带牢牢绑在上面。

    每条束带都穿过一副小小的防滑齿轮，一旦将它们调节到需要的位置就可以把束带牢牢扎紧。

    远处的角落里安置了一部摄像机好把过程记录下来，但目前还被没打开。

    John试探性的把一条束带绕在Sherlock脖子上，“你确定要这么干？”

    “没问题的，John，动手吧。”

    John从立柱后面收紧束带然后转了几圈齿轮。

    “要是太紧了就告诉我。”  
   
    “再转一两下就恰到好处了。”

    “好的…”John又拨了两下齿轮，于是Sherlock的脑袋被向后拉拽得紧贴立柱——足够把他固定在原位又不会勒到气管。

    “完美无缺。好，胸部和胳膊也捆上，然后打开摄像机再弄其余的。”

    John把另一条束带绕过Sherlock的胸膛，在他身后调节着齿轮收紧，然后把他的两只胳膊拉到立柱后面，把上臂和手腕用同样的方式固定住。

    “好吧，好戏开场啦，我想。”有那么会儿工夫John垂下头闭上眼，使自己放松下来并在意念上步入给他设定的那个角色的人格。搞对角色很重要，而且既然要看起来像真的一样，没理由他不能享受其中——归根结底他们是在演戏嘛，尽管既定的观众不知道这回事。

 

 


	3. 录影与第一轮考验

    John走过去打开摄像机。他转身回到Sherlock旁边——眼下立在那儿的人已经是一副彻底被药物弄昏的样子了。他装得如此逼真简直怪吓人的，但话说回来，他确实有过类似经验……

    他在全镜头的默默摄录中完成对Sherlock的捆绑。当他全部搞定，Sherlock的额头、脖子、胸膛、腹部、胯部、大腿、膝盖和小腿都被束带缠绕绑缚在立柱上，捆在他身后的上臂、胳膊肘和手腕也是一样。他以没有这些束缚时无法做到的姿态挺立着。一条中部扁平、尾部细圆的特殊皮带被置于他的牙齿之间勒紧了当口塞来用，还有一条皮带从他的下颌处兜到头顶用搭扣扣紧，从而确保他无法张嘴。

    John走近摄像机，把它从三脚架上摘下来好拿来环拍Sherlock，展示他的身体和被捆绑的状态。Sherlock呻吟着，当镜头聚焦到脸上时，他的眼睛是一副被下药后目光游离、半睁半闭的样子。

    John回到三脚架旁把摄像机又装了回去，拽过一把椅子坐在镜头前。当他开始冲着镜头说话时Sherlock依然呈现在背景中。

    “先生们，我打算出售的就是身后这件美妙的标本。他尚未被驯服，恰如我所喜欢的那样。但你可以自行决定要不要把他彻底玩坏。”他向身后看了看，眼神饥渴地打量了Sherlock一会儿才重新面向镜头。

    “我真不愿意放弃他，但我发现自己陷入一点经济上的困境，需要一大笔钱。”他若有所思地咂了咂嘴然后继续说道：“无论经济状况如何，我都不打算讨价还价。底价是固定的，他会被放在我的网站上拍卖，这样一来感兴趣的人就可以来竞价了。”

    他停顿了一下，笑着说：“现在我打算向你们展示一下为什么他值得我开的价，而且我相信等看完这段视频，你们会满心认同的。”

    “他只有过我这么一个主人，我找到并且全靠自己，”他狞笑着抬手比划了个引号，“ ‘开发’了他。跟你们直说了吧，他可不是个容易驯服的家伙！”

    他清了清嗓子接着说道：

    “他依然非常紧。有着漂亮的皮肤和相貌，我一直小心避免使之受到损伤。我也把他的牙齿保养得不错，虽说大多数时候是把他的嘴堵上或蒙住的。”

    “他生性争强好胜，当没被下药或尚未濒临昏迷时，体内依然残存着强烈的斗志，这确实能带来不少乐子。他还 _ **痛恨**_ 老二，这就使得把一根老二捅到他里面格外令人兴奋了！”他冲着镜头兴高采烈地笑着说。

     “当然，要是你买下他，你就可以随心所欲的搞——固然不是非做我所做的这些不可，但我很想向你们展示一下他的几项最佳用途，再他妈说了，没准还能激发出你们一些新点子来呢。我希望他落到一个尽可能频繁并且有创意地使用他的主人手里，否则就是暴殄天物了。”

    “眼下，为把他弄成像这样，”他向身后比划了一下，”我发现下药势在必行。无论你用哪种药，如果你想在他意识清醒的状态下玩弄他，绝对会喜欢药效褪的比较快的。相信我， _ **你绝对会的**_ 。”

    “有多种镇静剂可供选择。但尽管他看起来挺瘦，要拖着他走还是相当沉的。使用小剂量的安眠药则可以很容易地将他领到任何你想让他呆着的地方。”

    “现在我将向你们展示我在他身上进行的例行活动中颇费心思的一件——通过一种乐趣多多的方式把他耗尽，直到他无力反抗你任何为所欲为的地步。别担心，”他补充道，“稍后我也会充分展示他的反抗潜能。”

    他再次拿起摄像机走回Sherlock身边，后者看上去稍微清醒了一点。他让镜头冲下，展示Sherlock脚边一条毛巾上的某样装置，那东西看起来像是由一条细皮带相连的一对金属质地的阴茎环。

    “你最好从早晨开始做这个，特别是当你还有其他事务要处理的时候。鉴于你要把他好好煎熬一番，而很长一段时间除了观赏之外也没什么别的好干。我正在使用的这台摄像机能把影像以加密方式传到我的笔记本电脑上，所以我通常是把它设置好后随时随地通过监视享受乐趣。现在，这玩意，”他在那件装置旁边蹲下身来，把阴茎环拿在手里掂量着，“你可能以前没见过，是用来玩电击游戏的——别担心，不会有人触电。它们只会传导轻微的脉冲，并作用于其下的肌肉。我之前在自己身上尝试过，通过调节设置，可以使它们感觉起来像是轻柔的套弄或吸吮，也能带来另一些更加强烈的体验。无论如何，都非常适于从他身上榨出高潮来。这正是我们要在…… ** _接下来的5个钟头里_** 做的事。”此时此刻他露出的狞笑宛如恶魔。

    当他说这话时，上方传来一声饱含恐惧和抗议的咕哝，于是他的狞笑咧得更开了，“啊！好极了！他醒啦。”

    John没再多做解说，只向镜头展示他把那对阴茎环套在了Sherlock阴茎的根部和顶端，并把它们连接固定好，然后给这个装置的末端接上一个小插头，由一段细细的电线连向搁在地板上的控制盒。

    “如果你想要刺激他的前列腺—— _ **反正我会这么干**_ ，因为这能带来更强烈的体验——这儿还有个以同样方式运作的肛塞。事实上，只要设置得当，你可以令他肛门处的肌肉以特定的方式收缩，迫使他的身体自己用肛塞操自己，完全不需要上手。”他咯咯地笑了一会儿，在继续说下去之前用手抹了抹脸好让自己镇静下来，“无论如何，就是这个东西了。”他举起一个细长的黑色肛塞，两侧覆盖着银色的金属触点，略微有一些弧度以便能更好地顶到前列腺。“这东西需要充分润滑，要是我早些想到的话应该在把他的腿绑起来之前先装好这个，但现在我们只好能怎么办就怎么办了。”

    他给那件玩具涂上大量的润滑剂，然后绕到后面找了个能把一只手探到Sherlock背后的位置好把玩具往他臀瓣中间塞。他一边挪动玩具一边拍打Sherlock的侧腹。当他终于把那东西挪到位时，Sherlock在他上方呻吟哀鸣起来。这着实花了不少功夫，他边动手边看向镜头，点头示意了一下Sherlock的屁股问道：“看起来相当棒，不是吗？尽管 _ **完全无法**_ 和摸起来的感觉相比。”当肛塞的顶部噗地插了进去然后John把它往里推时，他的俘虏试图扭动挣脱，但由于从头到脚都被捆得结结实实的，完全没有逃过此劫的余地，取而代之只能苦苦呻吟。

    John又轻声笑了笑，纯靠摸索把插头插入玩具底部，然后展示他如何把那条电线也跟控制盒连起来。Sherlock用鼻子急促地喘着。John又拍了拍他的侧腹，然后打开控制盒调节设置。“冷静点儿，宝贝，咱们马上就让你来一发。”

    当那个装置的开关被打开，他的肌肉开始受到刺激时，Sherlock发出一声不适的呻吟。

    John用了一分钟左右拍摄Sherlock的老二如何在他竭尽全力不被性唤起的同时渐渐挺立起来。然后John绕到后方稍微展示了一下他的屁股，能看得出来内部肌肉确实在违背他的意志用那个玩具操他自己。

    John一边走回三脚架把摄像机重新固定在基座上并使它聚焦于Sherlock，一边继续解说道：“我会剪辑这个视频，但如果你对整个过程感兴趣，一刀未剪版很快会上传为我视频账户中的第三个文件。若你有意垂询，我会给你链接和密码。屏幕下方是我的邮箱地址，或者至少等我编辑完这个视频它就会在那儿了。”他笑着转身离开了房间，徒留下Sherlock用鼻子喘息着，在摄像机录下他的窘境时竭尽全力不向体内涌动的快感屈服。

 


	4. 精疲力竭的Sherlock

    John在客厅里一屁股坐了下来。他觉得自己把一个恶棍的角色演得相当不错。要是这只涉及到他们俩，他不会从中感到那么大的压力。然而一想到有那么些个一门心思把Sherlock当做一块鲜肉来买卖的人也会看到这一切，就令他有些反胃。另外，他希望Sherlock尽量能从中得到一些享受，即使他不得不装出相反的样子。他啪地打开笔记本电脑以便对从卧室传送过来的画面进行持续监控。

    John曾力图劝说Sherlock不要把这事搞成马拉松，因为到最后会全无乐趣只剩折磨。但那位天才坚持认为无删节版视频的存在对于那些可能卷入此事的人更具说服力。当John在电脑上看着Sherlock呻吟、抽搐，竭力扭动却束手无策时，他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈搏动着。终于，一场高潮被从Sherlock体内生拉硬拽出来，他双眸紧闭，一小股一小股地射出精液，牙齿紧紧咬住堵嘴的皮带。在这第一场高潮后，由于他已然过度敏感的老二和前列腺继续承受着那个装置的电脉冲，哀鸣和呻吟声几乎就没停过。

    在那场使John允许Sherlock践行他这个疯狂计划的协商谈判中，Sherlock最后总算同意如果事情变得不对劲了他会打个响指，于是John在监视时把音量开到最大。他更愿意和Sherlock呆在同一个房间里来察看他的状态，但鉴于他得扮演一个操蛋的性虐狂，不得不使这一切看起来像是他丢下Sherlock任其自生自灭。尽管如此，Sherlock动弹不得的样子和被放大了的呻吟声还是在很大程度上煽起了他的欲火。他不舒服地调整着姿势。当Sherlock第三次射出来时他难耐地解开裤链开始伴着Sherlock的呻吟声套弄自己，款待了自己没几分钟就颤抖着猛的射了满手都是。

    每过一小时，John会起身回卧室检查一下装置的连接状况，并在慷慨地给情趣玩具添补润滑剂后把它重新塞进Sherlock的屁股里继续施加刺激。偶尔他会冲着摄像机评论几句，但大部分时候都无视其存在。在头两个小时的连续刺激后，他开始有些担心他的伴侣了。当他把玩具塞回他体内时伸出手来轻轻握住了他的手，而Sherlock只不过回握了一下让他安心。当玩具被重新装置好后，John在起身再次离开房间之前多停留了一会儿。

    在那之后没过多久Sherlock开始进入干高潮的状态，他仍会被刺激到高潮，但精液已被挤榨殆尽，一道一道的涂满地板。长达三小时后Sherlock还是没打响指，John开始琢磨他的爱人是不是有那么点儿受虐倾向，继而带着好奇心观察着Sherlock承受余下的折磨。

    当标志着5个钟头结束的计时器响起时，John立马站了起来。他稍作停顿，在脑海中重新归位于那个向潜在买家显摆Sherlock的主人形象。对，没错，一个欲火焚身的恶棍。他发现要找到欲火焚身的感觉一点也不难。调整好自己后，他走回卧室去关闭和拆除那些情趣玩具。

    他粗手粗脚地把它们从Sherlock身上和体内拆下来，然后转向摄像机。

    “现在你瞧，我有时间干完了不少工作，同时观赏着我的玩物为我把他自己搞得精疲力尽还操得自己一滴不剩，尽管他不愿如此。通常到这时候，他已被耗尽到即使我当下没有捆他的兴致也不必为之操心的地步。除了被下药时以外，这是他最柔顺的时候。而且由于我乐于使他意识到正在发生些什么，这是我操他时最爱的时刻之一。呃，等等，这种说法不太准确，因为在任何时候操他都是某个我最爱的时刻，完全取决于我当时处于哪种兴致。幸运的是，此时此刻，我对以这种方式操他兴致盎然，也该是时候让你们看看他被好好填满的样子了，不是吗？”Sherlock再次呻吟起来。“瞧见没？甚至连他都同意。”

    John转向Sherlock，逐一解除那些束带，把环胸的一根留到最后才解，并在Sherlock跌落时接住他。他稍微转动Sherlock的身子，使他胸口朝下横卧在床上。Sherlock便毫无生气的趴在那里。John一边摘掉他的口塞和下颌束带一边说道：“他在这种状态下毫无威胁，我甚至不用堵上他的嘴。更棒的是，这样一来你们可以好好听听他发出的声音！现在嘛，”片刻之间他猛地移动到Sherlock双腿后面，“张开腿，宝贝。”

    Sherlock自己没动，只见他的双腿被缓缓拉开，并传来镣铐被固定到位、迫使他保持双腿大张时丁零当啷的响声。John起身解下腰带做成环套，捆在Sherlock毫不反抗地被拽到背后的两只胳膊上。他再次转身冲着摄像机说道：“我说过当你把他累成这样时完全不必再捆着他了，真的不用，因为他已精疲力尽到除了趴在这儿什么也干不了。我只不过是喜欢看他被绑起来的这副样子。现在，寻欢作乐的时候到啦。”

    John站到Sherlock背后两腿中间的位置，一面打量他的俘虏一面不紧不慢的脱光衣服并套弄自己的分身，完全无视了摄像机。他随手从床头柜里掏出一包安全套拆开给自己戴上，往手心里挤了些润滑剂在老二上涂了厚厚的一层。“期待已久啊。”当他慢慢推进Sherlock体内时低语道，有一半是说给后者听的，而Sherlock在他这么做时紧闭着双眼。

    “嗯……被搞了那么长时间之后他后面还是这么紧。喔，我会 _ **怀念**_ 这滋味的！”他握住Sherlock的胯部，开始对他面前这具温暖的躯体里里外外做起活塞运动，边干边呻吟。然后他拽着Sherlock的头发使他的脑袋从床上抬起来，如此一来摄像机就能在他的屁股被猛操的同时好好拍摄他的脸。John呻吟着又干了他一会儿，直到临近高潮边缘时突然停下拔了出来，松手让Sherlock的上半身再次跌回床上。

    “上帝啊，真不想停下，但我必须得让你们瞧瞧 _ **这个**_ 。”John一边摘掉安全套丢进垃圾桶一边走到床的另一侧，极为粗暴地拍打Sherlock的脸，后者抬起疲惫、紧闭的双眼迷迷糊糊地看着他。“噢不，还没到时候，你还有活儿要干呢。”他伸手到Sherlock背后，攥着他的两只胳膊把他往前拉，使他的头部刚好呆在床沿的位置。Sherlock脚踝上的镣铐叮当作响，能看出他的身体被拽的绷得紧紧的，勉强将够这么个距离。“张嘴。”

    Sherlock一声未吭地张开嘴，John把他的老二塞了进去。“吸。”他命令道。当他开始激烈地操他的脸时Sherlock的嘴唇在他的老二根部收拢了。“他彻底累瘫的时候是如此可爱，而且他会记得所有这一切，过后会为此痛恨自己。这不是你的错，玩物，”他一边继续操他的嘴一面冲他低头微笑，“你只是累坏了以至于无法反抗了。你明白什么时候该屈服。别担心，明天你就会斗志昂扬的。”这时他感到自己的老二在Sherlock嘴里绷紧、抽动起来，继而随着每一发释放叹息出声。他抽开身并抚弄Sherlock的喉咙，“吞下去，亲爱的，这将是你好长一段时间内唯一能摄取到的蛋白质了。”镜头记录下Sherlock紧闭双眼被迫吞咽的样子。

    John穿好衣服，把Sherlock脚上的镣铐从床的另一侧拆下，然后走到床尾把它们重新固定住。接着，他爬上床来到Sherlock身边搬动着使他在床上躺正，然后伸手够着床头板上的手铐把他铐住。

    “夜里我会铐着他，”他没看向镜头自言自语道，“还会堵上他的嘴，因为每当他醒来时通常恢复了一点儿精力，就喜欢大呼小叫试图引人注意，另外他也很擅长咬人。所以我建议最好还是弄得周全一些，除非你有一间隔音的地牢能用来关他。”

    他完事后一屁股坐在床上，身旁是一个精疲力竭、镣铐加身并被捂上了嘴的Sherlock。他下半边脸被黑色的皮革紧紧蒙住，脑后和头顶均有搭扣扣牢。“啊！还有一个小小的卖点我忘了提了。这家伙已经习惯了长时间不吃东西，所以只要你在大多数情况下强迫他按时吃饭，就可以长达三天不喂他也不会对他的身体造成什么负担。这在你打算以马拉松形式狂操一场时非常理想，你完全可以一连几天不喂他，而由于除了开始玩之前一次性的把他弄干净之外不必再做清理，就能让你更顺畅地多操他几次了——只是别忘了给他补充水分。这也使你可以一直蒙着他的嘴，要是你想听听他反抗的动静又不想把当地警察给招来，这种方式就棒极了。

    他回头看了看眼下毫无知觉的Sherlock。“啊，他已经昏过去了。没准儿我依然可以跟他好好玩玩。同样，我稍后会剪辑这段录影，但接下来的几个小时也会有完整版视频和他之前那5个钟头不遗余力的演出放在一块。”

    他停顿了一下，看着Sherlock若有所思。“他被铐起来的样子 _ **美极了**_ ，不是吗？”他俯身舔弄Sherlock的乳头，尽管后者在昏睡中，它们还是如卵石一般硬挺起来。“而他彻头彻尾是属于我的。”他听起来颇为渴切，“不过，”他回过头再次冲着摄像机说道，“他也可以彻头彻尾是属于 _ **你的**_ ——只要你出得起我开的价并击败其他竞争对手。”

    “通常我会给他盖上一两张被单，把灯关了让他睡觉。不过既然现在这样也不会冷，而且你们要好好看看被展示的是个什么样的商品，我会就让他这么呆着。他睡觉时不怎么动弹——我猜是因为已经习惯被铐起来了吧，所以也没多少可看的。我确信你们已经见识到他有多可爱了，而且他确实有根了不起的老二。”他握住它，一边冲镜头展示一边随手掂量着，“即使在疲软状态下依然令人印象深刻，你能拿这玩意找到不少乐子呢。”


	5. John的玩物

 

    John起身离开床铺走出卧室回到客厅。除了提前弄到并安置好所有的装置、设备之外，他们启动这整件疯狂的事是在10个小时之前：设计好了要说什么做什么、有哪些暗号、怎样来录影等等；然后大约8小时前总算正儿八经的把Sherlock脱光绑了起来；录影差不多是7个半小时前开始的。Sherlock绝对承担了这件事中最遭罪的部分，必然而然被搞得精疲力竭了。但John同样十分疲累。他很想上楼去躺一小会儿，但他此刻对Sherlock充满了尤为强烈的保护欲——可能是因为这整场角色扮演令他觉得自己把自己的男朋友当成了一件物品来叫卖，以供某些混蛋阔佬买走去凌虐。没有人可以售卖Sherlock，即使是假装的他也 _ **确实**_ 多多少少侮辱贬损了他。

    他坐在沙发上，开着监视器合了几个钟头的眼。然后，鉴于他的角色要给人颇具占有欲的感觉，他回到卧室一面盯着他那失去知觉、五花大绑的爱人一面朝他撸了出来，欣赏精液在Sherlock皮肤上湿润闪耀的样子，继而往里面掺了少量护肤液，在离开房间之前把它们一起揉进了Sherlock的肌肤。摄像机持续拍摄中。

    早晨来临时John一定在沙发里睡得很沉，因为Sherlock已经比他先醒了。他是被镣铐丁零当啷的声音惊醒的，从电脑上看到Sherlock在尝试拉拽它们。不希望被看出来他没睡在自己床上而破坏视频效果，John索性脱光昨天那身衣服，一丝不挂地匆匆回到卧室。

    他眼瞅着Sherlock在那儿挣扎，调戏地拍打他的屁股问候道：“你好啊我亲爱的小精液桶，准备好今天让我往你那非凡的屁股里再多灌一些了吗？”Sherlock怒视着他挣扎得更厉害了，意图明显地猛拽镣铐。John轻声笑着做解说：“他痛恨被提醒发生过什么。”他再次笑眯眯的调戏着Sherlock问他：“你估计自己再装进多少我的精液就该对它上瘾啦？”然后又冲镜头解说道：“上帝啊，我真是爱死用精液灌满他了！”

    “我马上就回来狠操这个小屁股——得先洗个澡！”说着他的身影消失在浴室门内，只听得打开喷头的声音而John快活的哼着歌，接着便是刷牙声、马桶抽水声和洗手声。

    他满身清爽地回来，擦着头发一屁股坐到床上挨着Sherlock。“嗨~亲爱的，准备好再多灌点儿了？我敢打赌如今你体内我的DNA已经比你自己的还要多啦。”

    “噢噢噢看见那眼神没？他打算杀了我呢。我超爱他反抗的时刻。”John停顿了一下抄起润滑剂给自己涂上——貌似这屋里几乎任何一个平面上都放了一瓶。他挪动到Sherlock双腿之间的位置跪坐在脚跟上，然后尽量往前凑。他灵巧地用两只胳膊各环住Sherlock一条腿向上拉，把Sherlock弄成整个上半身着床、胳膊被床头手铐抻得绷紧的姿势，从而在靠近床尾的地方给John留出将将够把他半拽到自己腿上来的空间。John放开一只手短暂地帮自己的老二对准位置，然后双臂环绕Sherlock的大腿根部施以最后一记猛拽，使侦探被钉在了他的阴茎上。John跪直身子，边让自己的老二没入Sherlock边叹息呻吟。

    “ _ **噢上帝啊，没错，扭动吧**_ 。”他在Sherlock挣扎着抗拒侵犯时气喘吁吁地说，“ _ **来反抗我啊**_ ，这才是好男孩呢。”John开始津津有味地操着被紧搂在他腿上的Sherlock，一下一下从床上抬起屁股猛戳进他体内。Sherlock脚踝上的镣铐随着挣扎一次次被拉伸到极限，铿锵作响。“噢耶！ _ **哦棒极了**_ ！”John随着Sherlock的扑腾再次呻吟起来，“耶稣基督啊，你是 **一个** • **如此** • **美妙的** • _ **杂种**_ ！”John和着每一下推送臀部戳刺面前与他紧密相连的反抗者所发出的肉体拍击声一字一顿地说。

    由于知道摄像机只能拍到他的后背，John在自我享受的同时垂下充满关怀的眼神看向Sherlock。迄今为止Sherlock一次也不曾暗示要停下来，John很清楚要是换了他自己肯定早就叫停了——到现在至少会有六七次了。而Sherlock只是陷在床褥中看着他，从摄像头的角度，他的眼睛是被他那越过头部铐在床头的胳膊给挡住了的，于是他缓慢平静地冲John眨了眨眼——他依然还好。

    他们继续演下去：Sherlock拉拽扑腾着；John则恶意地把他拽向自己的老二，在每一下戳刺中最大限度的埋进他体内，并随着Sherlock身体的每一下颠腾仰头呻吟。

    貌似想起来他们还有观众什么的，John总算扭脸再次面向摄像机，一边继续对Sherlock里里外外做着活塞运动一边回头看着镜头说：“他痛恨被我逼出高潮。我能做到这个的事实令他无所适从。他会被搞得如此 ** _矛盾不堪_** ——太可爱了！”Sherlock开始猛烈摇头急迫地表达着“不-不-不”，而John边笑边调整他的角度，使每一下戳刺抵着Sherlock的前列腺摩擦。他对此极具天赋，尽管Sherlock仍在继续摇头身体却紧张起来，当他肌肉绷紧开始将精液射到肚子上时紧紧闭着双眼。John在Sherlock的屁股收缩裹紧他的老二时甚至戳弄得更快了，在他高潮的过程中粗暴地操他。直到他自己也紧绷起来，深深捅到Sherlock体内随着释放发出呻吟。

    Sherlock两眼无神、毫无生气地放弃了对身体的掌控权，显示出他意识到战斗已然结束，他的身体进行了反抗——而他再一次被占有和征服了。John仍气喘吁吁的，伸手越过Sherlock拿了个肛塞塞进他体内，把他的小穴堵得满满的。“不想浪费，”他冲摄像机喘息着说，“我可是打赢了呢。现在我要让他的身体把每一滴都吸收干净。”背景里传来Sherlock的哀鸣，由于被蒙着嘴只能将将听到。

    他在床沿上坐直，床中央的Sherlock看起来像是一个被拴住和玩坏了的破娃娃一般。John边抹掉自己脑门上的汗边说：“如果你想要，他可以整天都这个样子，只要离开床铺给他一点时间恢复一下，然后回来告诉他你打算全套再干一遍，他的身体是为你的老二量身定制的。而他总会做好了再抗争一轮的准备。我猜他是觉得这是唯一现实的可能击败我然后逃脱的机会吧。”他自鸣得意地狞笑着。

    “你会以为到现在他应该知道他赢不了了，而他这顽固倾向十分有趣——我希望他永远都克服不掉。尽管你确实要非常小心。这次我把链条保持在了足够短的长度，可一旦你多放开一两节，他就会变得相当危险，曾经有一次差点儿用链条把我勒死。所以如果你喜欢粗暴地操他——那真是美妙得 _ **难以置信**_ ——要确保把注射器放在足够近的地方，一旦他占了太多上风就来一针把他弄晕——但也得搁在让他够不着的地方。他可是个极为狡猾的小杂种。”

    虽然我超喜欢整天像这样干他—— _ **噢！那些其乐无穷的日子啊**_ ！——咱们还是该转而进行其它事项了。既然我俩都搞得满身是汗，是时候给他洗洗干净了，这意味着洗澡时间到！为此我得给他下药，因为如你所知，他可不会自己乖乖地跟我去洗。”说到这儿他拿起之前提到的注射器，摘掉保护套，从针头挤出一滴液体来排出空气，然后把它刺进了Sherlock的上臂。能听见Sherlock用鼻子猛地吸了口气的动静。“成了。等几分钟让药效发作后他就会乖顺的像只小猫咪一样。趁这会儿工夫，我给你们展示一下浴室里的装置吧。”

    他走向摄像机再次把它从三脚架上摘下来，漫步走进浴室。

  
 


	6. 浴缸，容易忘事、任人摆布的小猫咪

    他给Sherlock注射的“药物”只不过是生理盐水，但通过视频画面看到这一幕的人是不会知道的。John刚带着摄像机离开房间Sherlock就深重而绵缓地从鼻子里松了口气儿——这是自打他们开始录影后他第一次不在镜头范围内。他轻轻抬起一只胳膊屈伸着直到麻木感消退，接着同样处理另一边。这件事差不多快要到头了——至少就拍摄的成品而言。他们还有一些事要着手去做——比如说John的“生意”邮件和视频账户，录影的剪辑，然后还得让视频能直接到达目标人群手中。

    他能听到John在隔壁浴室里进行巡展录影，炫耀着上上下下各种各样的挂钩和吊环，一旦有所打算，利用它们可以很方便的把他拴住从而边洗澡边好好操一顿。John以自豪的腔调解说道，这些东西十分坚固，足以支撑或扼制一个哪怕是拼命挣扎的玩物，真该等他醒过神来之后再这么干他一次。

    他听到John转而介绍马桶边永久性装置的灌肠设备，并讲解说这事最好在玩物被药控制住的时候来做——尽管这并不在今天的计划之内——今天只是为了展示如何在不伤着自己的前提下把他这个特别争强好胜的小玩物给拾掇干净。

    John把镜头摇向同样散布着绑人装置的浴缸，但表示没有时间逐一解说了，因为如他先前所言，药物大概已开始生效。

    Sherlock赶紧把自己摆回原位并在John回到卧室把镜头摇向他时使自己看上去彻底晕乎乎的。“瞧见没？一丝反抗都没了。他这会儿脾气可好啦。”他往Sherlock脖子上系了个项圈并扣上一条遛狗绳后解开了其它所有束缚，包括蒙口的皮罩。然后他拉着Sherlock站起来，小心地用一只手扶住他的胯部帮他站稳，直到Sherlock自己找到平衡。他牵着遛狗绳把Sherlock领进浴室，后者看起来要么是没注意到自己被牵着，要么就是太晕头晕脑了以至于没觉出这有何不妥。

    Sherlock以一副仍然神不守舍的样子四下环顾着，没精打采地问“这是在干吗呢？”

    “咱们要把你弄干净，这是个好事，对不？”John用快活的语气问道。

    Sherlock默默地点了点头。

    “很好，现在到洗脸池那儿去，咱们来刷个牙。”John把遛狗绳拴在洗脸池旁边的一个环上，并把Sherlock的一只手铐在上面。侦探似乎完全没注意到这一切。“好啦，张嘴，咱们来显摆一下你那些闪闪发亮的漂亮牙齿，好不好？”

    Sherlock张嘴让一只涂满牙膏的牙刷伸进去，把他的牙齿、牙龈和舌头仔仔细细刷了个遍，并遵循John的指示漱了口。

    他被给予了小便的时间，在John的扶持下马马虎虎的做了这事儿。

    接着John把Sherlock领进浴缸摆弄到位，并把他的胳膊腿儿分别拴在了浴缸边缘的几个吊环上，然后把项圈背面的一个圆环和浴缸后缘的另一个环扣在了一起，Sherlock就没精打采的把脑袋靠在那儿。水龙头被打开后浴缸慢慢注满了水。

    John跪在浴缸旁边，给一条法兰绒毛巾打上肥皂后涂遍Sherlock全身。Sherlock在被清洗时轻轻打着颤呻吟着，对于到底是谁在给他洗澡毫无概念。“感觉很好，不是吗？”John一边继续帮他洗着一边问道。Sherlock点点头。

    John的胳膊探入浴缸深处而Sherlock猛地向后仰起头来。从那些动作、Sherlock极乐的表情和John脸上阴险的狞笑你就能看得出来他在套弄Sherlock的老二。John转向镜头说道：“他完全不明白发生了什么事，所以就随它去了。”他又套弄了Sherlock几下，然后给他背上也打了些肥皂，再把他整个冲洗干净。

    最后他用香波给Sherlock洗了头并用清水冲净，放掉浴缸里的水，把他的身体检查了一番，给在这两天的激烈运动中受损的部位涂上些促进恢复的药膏。

    他拉着Sherlock起身迈出浴缸，使他面朝自己跪坐在脚跟上。遛狗绳攥在自己手里。

    Sherlock环顾四周的样子仿佛他刚刚看到这个房间似的。

    “嗨。”他唤回Sherlock的注意力，“你是个乖乖的小直男，不是吗？你这辈子从没吸过一根老二，对不？”Sherlock看起来一副拼命集中精力去理解这话但无论如何还是先顺着点头同意的样子。“但你很想吸。”

    Sherlock抬头冲他眨了眨眼。“我想吸？”他开口说话了但听上去仍有点儿晕乎乎的。

    “噢没错，你想吸，想得要命，想要知道那是什么感觉。你可好奇了。”

    “我好奇？”

    “是呀，你甚至游说我让你吸我呢。目前为止你还没做过，但你总算把我给说服啦。如果你想要，现在就可以这么做。”

    “嗯……好？”

    John呛笑着在Sherlock面前站正，使自己的老二刚好对着侦探的脸。

    “瞧，它就在这儿了。你干嘛不吸它呢？ ”

    Sherlock盯着那根东西看了一会儿，然后倾身向前把它含进了嘴里。

    “噢，这真棒！你太擅长这个了！再多含进去一些，好不好？”John用热情空洞的语气胡乱哄诱道，以确保脑子掉线的人能很容易地听明白并受到鼓舞。

    Sherlock傻乎乎地又点了点头，开始急切地吸了起来；John把手指缠进Sherlock的头发里引导着他吞吐自己的老二。“放松你的喉咙，因为现在你想让我操你的脸了。”

    Sherlock再次点点头，John把他的脑袋固定在原位然后开始深深地在他嘴里抽插起来。

    Sherlock还没弄出什么声来，而John继续说道：“噢天哪，听听你呻吟的声音，你爱这个，不是吗？”于是这一暗示击中了要害，Sherlock开始随着John的老二在他口中滑进滑出发出放纵的呻吟。John冲摄像机咧嘴一笑。

    “你爱我的老二，对不？”

    Sherlock点点头。

    “说出来。”

    “我爱你的恼二。”Sherlock含着它嘟哝道。

    “你想让我射进你的喉咙里，是不是？”

    Sherlock再次点头。

    “说出来。”

    “射印我的喉侬。”Sherlock模糊不清地乞求着，而John又一次还没等他反应过来就把自己的老二整个捅进Sherlock嘴里。

    “我对你惟命是从。”John回应道。Sherlock的双唇最终又一次在他的老二上合拢，John在其间深深地缓缓抽插，直到大声呻吟着直插到底，把一股股精液射进了Sherlock喉咙。

    Sherlock随着精液喷进体内吞咽了好几下，拼命让自己能喘过气来，然后看起来一副大功告成的样子。

    John在高潮的振颤结束后从Sherlock嘴里拔出来说道：“噢上帝啊！这太棒了！ _ **你爱死这个了**_ ！你都 _ **等不及**_ 再次把一根老二放进嘴里了！”而Sherlock尽管依然眼神空洞，却再一次地点了点头，看上去显然是确信如此。

    “瞧见没？”John朝着摄像头问道，“如此顺从，而且，”他笑起来，“如此这般、 _ **这般**_ 地容易接受暗示。但不幸的是，在我当前使用的药物影响下他对这一切完全记不得。但这还是其乐无穷。在药物彻底失效之前我们大概还有20分钟的时间，所以让我把他领到我们最后施以致命一击的位置上去吧。”他拽着Sherlock站起身来，抹掉他下巴上滴落的粘液，一面抄起摄像机一面把他牵回卧室。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：个人感觉这章由于少交待了一句话而变成上帝视角了——从Sherlock进浴室开始摄像机是如何安置、如何在John引着Sherlock做各种事情时把一切巨细无遗的拍下来的呢？OTL


	7. 拘架与促销

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注】  
> 标题里面的Stockade是这章的关键道具，但我没找到汉语里适合对应的词OTL 直译成“围栏”显然是有问题的，只好自己瞎编了个“拘架”。
> 
> 为便于下文理解，先大致描述一下这个Stockade：大体上是一个金属质地的平放在地面上的工字型框架，用来把人以跪趴姿势牢牢固定住。工字那两横的起笔、落笔处各有一个手铐/脚铐；工字那一竖的起笔处和中部又各有一个与之垂直、竖立在空中的金属杆，顶端分别是一个金属项圈和一个用来支撑胸腹部的长方形衬垫。以跪趴姿势伏在衬垫上、手脚及脖子都被扣住的人就完全动弹不得了，之后还可以再用其他道具这样那样……|||||||

**（ _为便于理解本章内容，请务必先看一下上面的译注_** *^_^* **）**

    房间另一边的角落里，就在靠近之前三脚架立着的地方，有一个后入式的拘架。John给三脚架换了个地方并把摄像机安装上去，尽他所能把镜头调整到拍摄拘架的最佳角度，然后牵着Sherlock走了过去。他解开项圈和遛狗绳，推搡着Sherlock四肢着地，使他跪趴在那个器械中部耸起的支撑胸腹的衬垫上，然后动作轻柔地把Sherlock的脖子按到拘架前端立起的钢焊项圈卡位里，合拢项圈并用一把大挂锁给锁住。他对Sherlock的手脚进行同样的处理，把它们在拘架上摆弄到位，然后用与拘架相连的镣铐环绕、扣紧、锁住。

    接着他拖过来一个奇怪的座落在矮台上的金属器械，那上面探出一支细长的金属杆。这东西被贴着墙放在Sherlock身后，然后John把一个大号假阴茎安装在了金属杆的末端，使其用途一目了然。他拔掉占地儿的肛塞，给假阴茎上挤了一大团润滑剂后把它慢慢插进Sherlock的屁股里，只靠把它移近来调整插入的深度而并未打开器械的开关。

    “这是个操人机，”John解释道，“超贵而且只能从网上买到，但我在得到他之后很快就认识到我需要一个这玩意。事实上是两个，因为在我买了第一个之后，感到再弄一个把他的嘴插满会很理想。”说着他又拖过来另一部器械摆在Sherlock面前并给金属杆装上一个小号的假阴茎，然后推动器械到达合适的位置，确保假阴茎在Sherlock嘴里插得足够深又不至于噎到他。

    “我已经把金属杆抻到最大长度，这样一来它们不会比我目前设置的插得更深，但也在他体内足够深入到无论怎么动都不会掉出来。前面他嘴里的那个被我调整为只进行较浅的戳刺，但依然 _ **刚刚好**_ 能戳到他喉咙底部，而他屁股里的这个是用来做深插的。现在我要让它们动起来好给你们瞧瞧等药劲儿过了会发生什么。”

    “我以前这么干的时候他挣扎得棒极了。然而代价是，我从中意识到当我们玩这个的时候得把拘架固定在地板上才行，否则他会把所有东西都给弄翻。现在如你们所见，它已经被很好的加固过了。”果然，拘架的主支架和横杆都被好几个大螺栓钉在了地板上。无论一个人如何奋力挣扎想要摆脱，这玩意也会屹立不倒。

    他按下两台操人机的“开”键，它们慢慢开始在Sherlock的屁股和嘴里抽插。John之前的暗示显然还在起作用，因为Sherlock含着那根侵犯他口腔的假老二呻吟并吸吮起来，看上去仍是被药物控制住的样子。与此同时另一根假阴茎在它屁股里来来回回做着活塞运动。

    很快，呻吟声低了下去，而John把速度调高了一点儿，这样一来还是插得很深但已经没那么缓和了。

    几分钟后只听得一声惊疑的动静，又过了一会儿被极其愤怒的声音和Sherlock拼命想从他遭受双重插入的牢笼中挣脱的响动所取代。无论他怎么扭动挣扎，两只假阴茎都深深插入到无法被甩脱的程度。而Sherlock由于被锁在原地，所能做的一切都无济于事。

    拘架跑不到哪儿去，Sherlock也一样——假阴茎继续着它们的强暴，在每一下略微增速的轮流戳刺中推进他的嘴和屁股里。

    John完成对速度的调节后吆喝道：“又见面啦，我可爱的小玩物！真高兴你神归原位了。你可是演了一场好戏，对不对？继续挣扎吧——或者不——无论你以什么方式去承受，看着你被钉在老二上都美妙极了。我毫不怀疑很快会有一位充满创造力的主人用真家伙来确保这事儿的。”Sherlock再次发出愤怒的咕哝，但依然无法摆脱他所陷入的困境。

    John笑逐颜开地面向摄像机坐下，使自己处于画面的一角，而被操人机侵犯着的Sherlock仍能呈现在背景中。

    “那么，我估计你们会对某些器械感兴趣，以及它们的价格——我们稍后再来说这个。”

    “我知道有些人急于知道，既然我跟他玩得这么尽兴，干嘛要卖了他呢？干嘛不只是出租他呢？”

    “说句实话，以那种方式得招徕足够多的客户，就会远超过我需要弄到钱的时限。我是认识不少变态佬，”他笑道，“但实在没有 _ **那么**_ 多。总之，出租需要基于相当多的稳定客户进行大规模运转才行。”

    “没错，眼看着他离开我会很惋惜——玩弄他实在是 _ **美妙绝伦**_ 。但我确信把他卖掉会是个还清债务的好办法，而且或许将来某一天我还能再找到一个玩物，即使没法像他一样有意思，至少能差不多。”

    “也可能，要是他的新主人并不打算把他彻底驯服，一旦我的几项投资运转顺利，甚至可以什么时候再把他给买回来。但我没法真的指望如此，因为我想无论最终谁买了他都绝对会想要留着他。”

    “他的底价是25万英镑。要是这个价格看起来太高了，那你就没来对地方。你们已经看到他了：他很漂亮，资质上乘，残存着颇为可观的怒气和斗志，但也能被消耗到毫不抵抗的境地。他只需要极少的照料，可以长时间不进食，省去很多你为了玩他所需进行的准备。他只有过一个主人。他的身体令人惊叹，更不用说他的屁股依然令人难以置信的紧。他极其敏感，很容易就把他弄射，即使在他不愿意的时候——尤其在他不愿意的时候——这实在是个从意识层面操他的美妙方式。当用上特定的药物时，他会非常柔顺并且令人忍俊不禁的容易接受暗示。除了所有这一切之外，他还早在我第一次上了他之前就‘人间蒸发’好几年了，我能确保没人会再来找他。他是个玩物却依然沉溺于独立自主的幻想中，而且很可能就一直这样下去，使得他成为一个令人乐在其中的征服对象。”

    “一个私人买主会发现他是个宝藏，值得为他花掉的每一分钱；而那些可能希望把他当作一种投资手段的买主会发现，在那些喜欢来点儿真格的挣扎、或想要一具非凡的身子来玷污的圈子里，他会成为一件相当流行的玩具。鉴于只是外租他几个小时就能要个超高价，拥有众多客户的买主们可以很轻松地不到一年就收回投资。”

    “好啦，瞧，这就是我的商品。我希望你们喜欢这段展示。在任何进一步的沟通及拍卖中，他只会被称为“标的物142号’，免得让那些不该知道我们在谈论什么的人徒生猜疑。”

    “所有你看见我在这里用到他身上的器械和玩具也会作为买他的赠品，除了那些浴室里和浴缸上的吊环，因为要把它们拆下来太糟心了。”

    “本商品没有免费‘试车’这么一说，因为这不仅是贬低他的价值，也会使我们跟那些并非真心想买、只想随便玩玩的人搅和到一起。”

    “我已经建了个私人拍卖网站，网址如下。他会在本月3号至5号被发布出来以供竞价。这将是一次首价密封式拍卖，从而保障竞价者的匿名性，所以要确保你提供的是愿意为他出多少钱的精确报价——毕竟机会只有一次。5号之后终止竞价，他就会落在超过底价之限的最高出价者手中。”

    “谢谢观赏，希望等竞价开始了能见到你们。”说着，John探身去关闭摄像机——Sherlock仍在背景中扭动着。John把用来存储录影的大容量硬盘拔下来以便之后连到笔记本电脑上去进行剪辑和上传，然后他走向Sherlock，花了一会儿工夫来观赏那些器械无情地操弄着它们的俘虏并攻占他的嘴。在边欣赏边套弄了自己挺立的老二几分钟后，他惋惜地叹了一小口气，关掉操人机并把它们从Sherlock身边拉开。

    他跪伏在Sherlock身后，一面揉捏他的屁股一面说道：“我觉得自己现在染上爱看你扭动的癖好了。要是我在放开你之前先这么上了你，你会很介意吗？”

    Sherlock抱怨了一声，但还是点头同意了。于是John毫不犹豫地堵住他的嘴、以背后位开始操他，同时在脑海中巩固那个浴火焚身的恶棍为所欲为地占有其玩物的虚拟场景——幻想和现实毕竟还是有点儿差别。过去几天的经历显然带来了一大堆幻想，John漫不经心地琢磨着自己到底还能不能从这整场角色扮演的滑稽戏开场后他就一直沉浸其中的淫邪迷梦中跳出来。

    他最终闷哼着达到了高潮，然后在Sherlock背上趴了一小会儿使自己缓过劲来，这才打开拘架上的锁好让他起身。

 _ **  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注】  
> 其实原作者有提供Stockade的实物参考图片（囧），但我觉得视觉冲击力未免太大了点儿。如果根据文字描述已能大致明白，真心建议别去看图。如果看完篇头译注和正文实在还是一头雾水，可以参考一下这个链接：http://www.extremerestraints.com/images/ad324b.jpg


	8. 团伙与出击

    Sherlock休息了一会儿，在John的念念叨叨下吃了点东西，然后恢复了一些力气便想要继续推进这个案子。他得以在几小时内把视频剪辑到位，也保留了未删节版本，在一个匿名服务器上建立了网站，还给John搞了个不可追踪的邮件账户。

    John观看着剪辑好的视频，看到他的联系方式眼下已呈现于片子的末尾，还有拍卖网站的网址和如何进入拍卖区的指南。所有这些在画面一侧的一个黑框内展现，另一侧则以黑白影像循环播放着Sherlock挣扎不休、镣铐缠身而遭强暴的片段。“绝对是最受欢迎的卖点，毕竟这是这帮人中的大多数所想要的。”没等医生扭头发问Sherlock就在他身后解释道。

    John再次皱起了眉头，“这视频什么时候发布？”

    “从现在起任何时候都可以。我已将案件参与者可能经常光顾的‘特殊爱好’网站缩小了范围，需要做的只是登录到可能性最高的两个网站上发个无关痛痒的帖子来引起目标人群的注意。”

    他冲依然很紧张地坐在显示器前的John咧嘴一笑：“我来发帖好吗？”

    “别，我正他妈紧张得要命呢。”

    “John…咱们越早开始就能越早结束这事，抓到那些作案的混蛋，甚至可能救出一些还没有遭到毒手的人。”

    John沉沉地叹了口气，让出了电脑前的位子。Sherlock轻巧地坐进去，导航到第一个目标网站并登录，来到一个带锁的论坛，输入密码后就可以发帖了。他快速地打着字写了些看上去令人费解的话，接着是John能认出来的一串简洁代表网站地址的数字，然后底下又是一串不解其意、莫名其妙的话。

    “这他妈是啥？”John在Sherlock登录第二个目标网站并复制粘贴那段信息时问道。

    “只是简单的暗语，但能使他们感到更放心，”Sherlock回答道，“第一行说的是‘性感、未弯、挣扎不休：仅供确有意向的竞价者。’接下来这个我相信你看的出来，是咱们的网站地址。再底下是网站密码，也是用暗语写的。”

    Sherlock煞有介事地又敲了下输入按钮，把详情发布到第二个网站上。

    没几分钟版面上的人开始越来越活跃，这个不正当的网站上的成员热烈地聊了起来，视频被点击了多次。大部分登录IP来自匿名的代理服务器，也有几个忽略了要隐藏他们的地址。

    由于第一批读帖人去仔细观赏那个剪辑版视频了，在有新一拨人发现Sherlock发布在网站上的信息之前短暂沉寂了一阵子。

    John的邮箱响起“叮”的声音，收到几封观看未剪辑版本的请求信。Sherlock麻利地回复邮件提供了视频地址和密码。

     把邮件都回复了之后，除了等待就没什么可做的了。拍卖将在几天后开始。Sherlock开着两个网站的页面以便在第二天早上查看新动态，然后他和John窝进沙发里，叫了外卖，晚上好好看了一阵子电视后上床睡觉了。

    到了拍卖的日子，John紧张得莫名其妙——又不是要他上拍卖台呀。

    “咱们到底为什么要让拍卖持续三天呢？”他问。

    Sherlock把下巴歇在John的脑瓜顶上，越过他一边看着电脑一边回答：“一方面制造更多假象，另一方面能诱使更多的目标来竞价。咱们通过这次拍卖引来越多人，等时机一到能抓住的也就越多。”

    “要是咱们想尽可能多地引人来，为什么还把你的价格标那么高呢？”

    “为了使竞价者感到可信。同时，鉴于咱们主要想抓特定圈子里的人，要使那些可能只是随意观望、有令人兴奋的事就参一脚好满足幻想的家伙打退堂鼓，从而引来真正的玩家。”

    他们全天定期查看叫出的报价，而且从他们这边的界面能看到Sherlock的价值飙涨。显然，顶级玩家们愿意出超过5000万磅的钱来买他。

    接下来两天中收到更多的叫价。

    当最后一天拍卖结束时，Sherlock用他之前创建的邮件账户向 _ **每一位竞价者**_ 发出祝贺函，通知他们赢得了拍卖，并分别为他们安排了一个来“提货”的时间。

    直到这时他们才通知Lestrade——然后他不得不在第一位“赢家”前来领奖之前紧急调派警力确保部署到位。

    当第一个提货时间到来时，John让那位买主进了门，带他上楼来到Sherlock面前。后者坐在沙发上，有穿衣服但带着镣铐，一副再次被下了药的样子。成箱的“附赠设备”堆在沙发后面，其间能看到那套拘架。

    Lestrade身着便装站在角落里，握着一把步枪，仔细打量着来提货的人。

    John朝他的方向点头示意并解释道：“以防万一。谁知道你会不会是个试图杀了我而不给钱就带走他的家伙呢。”

    John在允许那陌生人对Sherlock进行粗略检查时克制住揍人的冲动。当买主满意后，从一只行李袋中掏出令人震惊的一大笔钱来交给了John。他安排了一辆有篷的货车停在公寓门口，趁没人注意时让Sherlock钻上去。

    John同意了。那人刚一离开，Lestrade就通知了他的小队，毫不费力地包抄逮捕了那家伙和他的两个同伙。

    Sherlock每小时只安排了一次提货时间，并多留出半小时以让警察们采取行动。第二个约定的时间快到了，他们还得给街道清场好安排下一次出击。

    行动持续了一整天，Lestrade看着一笔笔钱被转手，听着那些显露罪行的谈话，然后让他的小队把他们拿下。

    他们从早上6点开始一直持续到接近午夜，共逮捕了十二人，有三个是贩卖人口的主犯，还有几个是大玩家。

    将这些人交给负责处理性犯罪与人口买卖案件的部门后，很快审问出了更多的犯罪细节，因为几乎每个人都想要靠举报同伙来给自己减一点儿罪。几家涉案机构被查抄，救出30多位受害者，并逮捕了更多的罪犯。

    最初似乎只是个普通的失踪案，却如同滚雪球一般越调查事件越大，最终成为对英国贩卖人口交易的沉重一击。

    那天晚上两人既快乐又疲惫地倒在床上，甚至连Sherlock都没几分钟就睡着了。

 


	9. 尾声

 

    两人再次提起这个案子已经是几星期后了。这 _ **毫无疑问不是**_ 一个John能发布在博客上的案子。

    有天John回到家后走进卧室，带着个Sherlock不是很感兴趣的那类案子。这时他看到装着他们之前用过的所有那些设备的箱子还靠着墙堆在那儿。

    “咱们拿这些东西怎么办呢？Sherlock？”他扭头问道，“总不能一直把它们搁在这儿……”

    “有何不可？”Sherlock晃悠到身后，环抱住John的腰又一次把自己的脑袋歇在他头顶上，盯着屋里的东西。

    这问题吓了John一跳，“你说‘有何不可’是什么意思？”

    “你瞧，咱们为吸引竞价者花了几千磅，再说...我还真挺享受其中一部分的。我喜欢你把我推到极限，甚至喜欢粗暴的部分。当然，如果你不是个令我彻底信任的人，就毫无乐趣可言了。但，”他压低声音说，“既然你是这样的人……”他的声音越来越低而John几乎能从他的语气里听出坏笑。

    John偏过头去看着Sherlock继续往下说。

    “然后，当然啦，就有个公平游戏的问题了。”他咧嘴笑道：“我的意思是，你曾把我捆起来为所欲为了一天半之久，我认为我要讨回来一些是相当公平合理的，你不觉得吗？”他问，脸上掠过淘气的笑容，“无论如何，镣铐还在床上呢。”

    那倒是真的。他们在完成那次突袭后都没精力去拆除那些镣铐，就只把它们踢到床底下或是塞到床头板后面去了。

    John转身看着他，无法忽视自己牛仔裤里紧绷的感觉——至少他的 _ **一部分**_ 认为这绝对是个好主意！

        “呃……”他脸红了。

    Sherlock等待着，与John牢牢对视，不怀好意的笑容马力全开。

    20分钟后，只见John在浴室里一丝不挂而Sherlock激烈地上着他。他的双脚被绑在地板上的扣栓上张得大大的，双手则越过头部在略靠前的位置被绑在从房顶垂下的吊环上，使他向前倾身到 _ **刚刚好**_ 的角度。之前他面对镜头显摆这些东西的牢固性时可没说瞎话。

    他在Sherlock一边上他一边随着每次抽插套弄他时剧烈地喘息起来。

    “在这之后，”Sherlock俯下身来冲他耳语道：“我要带你上床，把你铐起来，整晚的上你。 _ **在任何我想要的时候，John**_ 。”

    就是这话把医生推过了极限，他在Sherlock的撞击中剧烈颤抖着高潮了，精液直喷到面前的墙上。他那声 _ **“噢上帝啊！Sherr-locckk！”**_ 回响着一路传到楼下，让Hudson太太红着脸调高了电视音量。

    _**没错，**_ Sherlock想， _ **今晚一定会非•常•有意思的**_ 。

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
